Trunk Twister
'Stage Info' World 1-4 in Tropical Freeze, Trunk Twister is the game's first mine cart themed level. The Kongs have to navigate their mine cart past members of the Snowmads while traversing through fan blades, moving platforms and atop wrecked airplanes before they can reach the end and move on with the game. 'Stage Layout' Though this stage does float in midair, it's not entirely like that. On the left and right of the stage are walk offs while in the middle is a pit that players can fall down into. Similar in concept to Bridge of Eldin when it's middle portion has been destroyed. A bit more to it than that though. On the left side of the screen you see a ruined airplane whose wings have been altered to become mine cart tracks. The right wing is broken off at the end and the far side of the left wing is off screen but you can see most of the plane. If players (depending on how many, where, and the weight of their characters) are standing on the plane it can tilt one way or another. On the right side of the screen we have three branching paths of mine cart tracks. These three platforms can all be dropped through and jumped up through while the plane portion cannot be. 'Stage Hazards' Mine Cart Snowmad: As you play on this stage, there will be times when a mine cart will come zipping by with one of the smaller Snowmads riding along inside it. The mine carts always start from the left side of the screen and travel down the plane's wings. The mine cart has no effect on the weight or tilt of the plane. When the mine cart flies off the plane it will continue to one of the three platforms on the right side of the screen and continue until it flies off the side. The platform that the mine cart continues onto will be determined by the current tilt of the plane. So if the plane is level it will go down the middle platform. If the right wing is tilted up then the mine cart will go to the upper platform. If the right wing is tilted down then the mine cart will go to the lower platform. Mine Cart Mistake: Uh oh, looks like somebody was racing up above the stage with a mine cart but fell missed a jump! When this (off screen) event happens a mine cart will fall down somewhere on the stage. If these mine carts fall down on the plane they will alter the current tilt of the plane in an attempt to prevent players from just setting the plane one way and then fighting away from where the Mine Cart Snowmad will be. Additionally the Mine cart can fall over the open pit and over the mine cart platforms. If the mine cart falls over the platforms, it can pass through the upper and middle platforms but it won't always. When the mine cart does decide to cause impact with the platforms (predetermined before it falls) it will break open and hurt anyone who was right by it. Soundtrack * Mining Melancholy - Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest * Mine Cart Cruise - Donkey Kong Country Returns * Mine Menace - Donkey Kong Country Returns * Mangrove Cave - Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze * Trunk Twister - Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze * Trunk Twister (Underwater) - Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze * Docaty Mountain Railroad - Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars